Becoming Family
by CaraCBewulf
Summary: AU Captain Swan story. Both Emma and Killian have had some rough times while growing but with one of them living in Storybrooke and the other now moving to Storybrooke their lives are about to change. For the better or for the worse. Well read on to find out. PS. this is my first Captain Swan story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Prologue.

AN : Hello this is my very first Captain Swan. I am a huge fan of OUAT and an even bigger fan of Captain Swan. This story will be an AU story. So please enjoy and leave a review at the end.

Disclaimer – I do not own OUAT or Captain Swan, it belongs to Adam and Edward. But if I did own Colin, he would never leave the room.

* * *

*Prologue*

(Emma's POV).

My name is Emma Swan, I am currently 19 years old and I just got out of prison with my 1 year old son Henry. Now you must be thinking how did a 19 year old end up in prison and with a kid no less, well let me tell you a bit my background. I had a happy family once, my dad James was a doctor for the local hospital, and my mom Ruth was a teacher at my high school. After my graduation, my parents surprised me with a trip to First Beach in Miami. I was so excited that I packed up my things right away. When we got to the hotel, I didn't even worry about unpacking, before I ran right back out the door. I went to sit up a chair for me to sunbath in, when suddenly someone blocked my out my sun. "Excuse me, I think you're in my seat." Said the stranger in a deep voice. So I took off my shades to look at the guy who had just ruined my day, but what I saw was one hell of a cutie. "Oh, sorry I didn't know this seat was occupied." "Oh that is quite all right, you can have it I'll just go find a new seat. Oh name's Bae by the way." "I'm Emma." "Well Emma, you have yourself a good day now." And just like that he walked off. Every day since then, I would find Bae near my chair. We would always talk about life and our families. It turns out Bae was 25 years old, worked for a law firm, and his dad had died when his was young, he didn't ever mention his mother. We always have so much fun at beach or at the movies. So when the day came that I had to leave, it was hard on us both. He told me, he would come visit me as soon as he could. But as we know things never happen the way it's suppose to, on our way back up an oncoming truck drove straight into our car. But because I was in the back seat help, I wasn't so badly hurt, but my parents weren't so lucky, they both died on impact. When I called Bae to tell him what happened, he came to get me right away. That night we ended up naked in his bed. Which then led to our fight a few weeks later when I found out I was pregnant. He said he never wanted a child, so the very next morning he took me back to my home in Boston and just left me there without a goodbye or good luck. I decided I would keep the child but in order to do that I had to steal food and money to survive, but I got caught when breaking into a rich person's house one night. I was lucky I only got 18 months jail time. But now I'm out and with my son, I packed up anything I had left at my house in Boston then sold the house moved to Maine to get a fresh start with my son. I was able to get a job as deputy in a small town called Storybrooke. The other deputy was a guy called David. He was a nice guy but his wife was a bit weird, she was so friendly and since Bae, I didn't trust very friendly people. I soon became very good friends with David and Mary and it turned out that they had a son just a few months younger than Henry, so now he had a friend too. And when he would start school I wouldn't need to worry because Mary was a teacher at the school. I was such a good deputy that David self-promoted me to sheriff. At 25 I thought my life was finally perfect but I was so wrong.

* * *

(Killian's POV).

Killian Jones is the name but everyone that knew me in school calls me Hook. At 16 I got into a fight with a guy at school who had made fun of my sister, calling her a hooker. So I gave him an upper cut hook to the right eye, it ended up killing him, so I was called Hook ever since then. After that I always got into fight, I did drugs and starting stealing money. Anyways when I turned 18 my dad sent me off to join my brother Liam in the Irish navy, saying it would help straighten me up. Little did I know, that the decision he made saved my life. I got a letter two years after being in the navy with Liam, that my dad and my sister Milah were killed in a bank robbery gone wrong. I took the news worse than Liam did. Liam never like our father, well neither did I, but I did love my big sister. It was just Liam and I for now. We were given a break from service for while in which Liam had found a girlfriend, gotten married and had a kid with her. Her name was Elli, but it was really Elsa but she said she had never really like the name; anyways my nephew's name was Ben in honour of our dad. We had a good 4 years after that. Until year 7 of peace was interrupted, Liam and I had gotten a letter stating we were need in the navy again. Life in the navy was great for 2 more years before I lost Liam. He was out scouting with 5 other men on a rafter when they took on enemy fire. I really lost it then, Liam was my world and I had just lost him. I broke down completely. I staring getting into fights again, started back up with drugs and I was drinking all the time. I was dismissed from the navy and Elli wouldn't let me see Ben anymore either, saying it would be bad for Ben to see me this way. I left everything behind; sold anything I could, only kept some clothes and somethings to remind me of everyone. Sobered up, got a chance to say good bye to Ben and Elli then walked away and never looked back. So here I was aged 26, ex-navy who had clean himself up and gotten sober. Now I was at the airport, on my to Maine in a America, where an old friend of mine lives, to start a new life. I just hope it will be worth it.

* * *

AN : Please let me know what you guys think by leaving review. I hope it was good. Chapter two should be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN : Thank you to those who read and reviewed my story. It means a lot. Here is chapter two so enjoy. BTW this story used to been known as "Finding Home".

Disclaimer – I do not own OUAT or Captain Swan. I just own the story line.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

"Henry wake up. It's time for you first day at school my sweetheart." I said as I tried to wake up Henry. "But mommy I don't want to go to school. I still want to sleep and stay at home with you." He moaned in his sleep. "Sorry Henry, come on you need to go. Aunt Mary is going to be here to help you and she told me that she would be bringing Neal with her today." I told him, hoping it would get him out of bed. "WHY didn't you say so mommy. Let's get ready." He screamed while jumping out bed. I got his bath ready for him while he brushed his teeth, when he was in the bath I went down stairs to start on the breakfast. This was made up of orange juice, and grilled cheese sandwich. Henry soon came bouncing down the stairs in the clothes I had put out for him; he walked up to the table and climbed into his seat. "Mommy?" He asked me. "Yes sweetheart, what is it?" I asked him in return. "Can you tie my laces for me." He said. "Oh course Henry. Come here give me your foot." I told him as I tied his laces for him. At 6 years old he was still learning to tie his shoes, but today was the day where he would start his first day of kindergarten with his best friend Neal. "There you go Henry, now hurry up on your breakfast your Aunt Mary is going to be here soon to pick you up. Oh and please remember that you are going to go sleep over by Aunt Mary and Uncle David's house tonight." I reminded him. "Why mommy?" Henry asked me. "Mommy has to work late tonight Henry. I'm sorry." I told him as his face drop. "Oh okay mommy." He said in sadly.

*HONK HONK HONK* "Oh Henry come on Mary is here for you." "Ok mommy." We both grabbed our bags and headed out the front door. He ran up to the car while I locked the door. "Hello Aunty Mary. Hi Neal, are you ready for today?" He asked Neal while Mary opened the door for him to get into the car. "Yip, are you." Neal replied. "Sure am." "Hey Emma, don't worry about Henry he will be fine with Neal at school today." Mary told me. "Thank you again Mary for picking him up and having him sleep over by you guys." "Oh it's nothing really, they like playing with each other so it should be easy watching them both. Oh that reminds me; David said he would be in at the office in a while. His just having some work done on that truck of his." "Thanks for letting me know Mary. Okay Henry, you be good at school today and for your Aunt Mary tonight okay." I told him. "Yes mommy I will. I love you mommy. Bye mommy." "Bye Henry." I said to him while leaning into the car to give him a kiss on the cheek. I watched them drive off first before I got into the sheriff's car and drove off to Granny's dinner to pick up my morning coffee and lunch order.

"Morning Emma." Ruby greeted as I came in the front door. "Morning Ruby, the usual please." "Coming right just take a seat it should be ready in 10 minutes." And with that Ruby walked away to place my order in. Oh that's Ruby Lucas one of my other friends in Storybrooke. Her grandmother runs the inn. Granny's in a nice little B&B and a Dinner. They let use one of the rooms's when I first got here and helped me get on my feet by giving me a job also. So naturally I and Ruby became best friends. Ruby soon came back to my table with a cup of hot choco. She sat it down and then slid into the booth in front of me all giggly like. After I took a sip of my choco, I asked her why she was smiling so. "Ruby is something wrong." "Oh nothing is wrong Emma." She said back. "Okay then why are you smiling so much." "Oh you didn't hear yet. I thought as the sheriff would have heard the news first." She told me. "What news." I asked her. If something was happening I wanted to know. "A new guy is coming to town. His name is Killian Jones. Aged 26. Ex-navy and from what I heard from Bell his is really hot." She told me. "Jeezs Ruby you sound like a stalker. And anyways don't you already have a man. Why are you looking for another one?" "There is nothing wrong in doing a little window shopping okay. And the good part is that his still single. Maybe you should try and pitch for him." She said to me. "No thank you. Henry is the only important guy in my life now and it's gonna stay that way. I have to get to the station, have to pull an all-nighter tonight. See you in the morning Ruby." "Bye Emma." As I drove to the station I was thinking about is who this Killian Jones is.

* * *

AN : Ta-Da chapter 2 is done and posted. Thank you to all the people who have read, followed, favorited and review the story. Will start working on chapter 3 ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Arrival.

AN : Thank you to those who read and reviewed my story. It means a lot. Here is chapter three so enjoy. BTW this story used to been known as "Finding Home".

Disclaimer – I do not own OUAT or Captain Swan. I just own the story line.

* * *

(Killian's POV)

Boy that flight was long but I'm glad it's over. I was now standing at the airport in Maine waiting for a friend I knew growing up, to come pick me up. "Hey Killian over here." Shouted that friend. "Robin my man. How has it been?" I asked my only other best friend from childhood. "It's been just great Killian, Have you met Roland yet?" He asked me back. "No I haven't who is this Roland, I have so much about." "His, my son, you were out at sea when he was born." I leaned down to Roland's height so that I could greet him. "Well hello there Roland. I'm Uncle Killian. How are you doing?" I said to him. "Hello Uncle Killian. I am doing fine and you." "Fine, thank you." "So Robin, do you know has Bella's doing." "Oh yeah I forgot she didn't tell you yet, she's married now and she's pregnant." "That's great. I'm glad she's found happiness." "Come on let's get you to Granny's." With that we walked to the car and put my bags in the trunk. Most of the drive was silent, except for when Roland told me about his two friends he had in kindergarten, I think his said their name's where Neal and Henry. Roland also told me that he felt sad for Henry; because he said that Henry told him in class the one day that he didn't have a dad. Then he made a comment about how great his dad is and that he wouldn't know how to not have a dad. Hehe, his such a cute kid. I'll give him that.

Anyways as we were getting closer to Granny's Dinner, Robin asked me something that shocked me a tad bit. "So bubby, ever thought about getting yourself a girl and starting up a family of your own." "Well uh, I've never really thought about it. Cause I've always had to look after myself. I don't think I could ever look after anyone else much less kids." I told him while looking out the window, as we pulled in front of Granny's Dinner. "Anyways thank you for the ride Robin. Oh please tell Marian I say Hi." "Will do Killian. Come over from supper one night once you've settled in. Come on Roland, we better be getting home, mommy will be wondering where we've been all day." And with that they drove off, while I waved goodbye. I first looked around the nice small quite town, seeing that it had a harbour, maybe I should go look for a job there. After surveying the town, I went into Granny's Dinner looking for a person called Ruby. She was to give me my room key.

*DING DING* Went the little bell above the door, secretly telling everyone in the dinner that someone new had just walked in. With my bags hang over my shoulders, I walked up to the counter waiting for the waitress in a clothes so short that even a little bend would reveal everything to anyone who was watching. But I was not inserted so I just looked over the menu until she finally noticed me. "Hello handsome can I get you anything." "Yeah, I would like a hot choco with cinnamon on the top please. Oh and could you please tell Ruby I am here to see her about getting my room key." I answered while still looking at the menu. "So you must be Killian, the guy Bella told me about. Hi I'm Ruby." I now looked up because she had put out her hand for me to shake, so I shook her and said back. "Yes hello, I'm Killian Jones. Oh and could I have that hot choco to-go please." And a flirty smile she left to get my order and my room key. As it turned out I would be staying in room 4. I thanked Ruby and paid her for the hot choco and a week's worth of rent for the room. I went up to my room, put my bags down and just fell backwards onto the bed. I was so exhausted I fell asleep straight away. Only woke up the next morning just before six. I took a quick shower then went down to the dinner to get my hot choco order before running out the door cause I was a bit late for a meeting with Bella, but as I opened up the door, I nearly run right into this beautiful blonde who was on the other side. I moved a side so that she could enter and as she passed me I mutter a soft excuse me as I turned around and then only left the dinner. On my walk to where Bella worked all I could think about was that beautiful blonde I saw. Maybe Bella would know who she was.

* * *

AN : Thank you for reading if you liked it please give it a review. Oh one more note please. Updates may slow down a wee bit cause I have been getting these trouble migraines lately and it becomes really hard to even stand up straight much less think about a plot. But I will write in-between the headaches as much as I can. So next chapter should be up in about three to five days. See you then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Finding out who he is.

AN : Did anyone see what I did there in the last chapter with Killian's room number. If you have season 1 of Once Upon A Time, go take a look at episode 2. But for those of you who found it right away, congrats. So without any more delay chapter 4.

Disclaimer – I do not own OUAT or Captain Swan. I just own the story line and any OC's I may come up with.

OKAY BIG NOTE PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT TO PEOPLE WHO READ ANY OF STORIES.

First of sorry for the very late update. Second this is the reason why. I have dyslexic, ADHD and ADD, short and long term memory loss. I cannot physically sit still and do nothing I will die. With that said, I also can keep doing the same thing over and over because I can get bored very fast. Then I feel like just leaving it and never come back. AGAIN with that said. I need to take breaks from writing so if everyone will just stay patience and bear with me. I am typing and thinking as fast as a person like me can.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

After pulling off an all-nighter I was so tired, but I need my morning cup of hot choco if I was to last another 6 six hours before finally getting off work. As I pulled up in front of the dinner I noticed through the window that Ruby was talking to someone, but what's new she always talks to everyone. As I was about to open the front door, someone beat me to it. I didn't even know the door was open until my head bumped into a rock hard chest of a guy who probably had abs. I muttered a quick sorry as he side stepped to let me through, I could have sworn I heard him mutter a soft excuse me as he run out the door. As I walked to my booth all I could remember was seeing these deep blue eyes staring at me in such wonder. I had to wait a while for Ruby to come to my table but when she did the first thing I asked her was. "You are going to tell me who that was, without playing any games, got it Ruby." All she did was smiled as she said. "That my dear is a piece of heaven hotness named Killian Jones." With that she put my hot choco with a cinnamon shaker down in front of me and walked away. All I could think was, I have got to meet this Killian Jones at some point.

After I drank my hot choco, I left my money on the table for Ruby, as I had to get back to the station cause I still had another six hours left on my clock. When I got back, I decided to do a back ground check on this Killian Jones. Turns out his have quite a hard life. Was into drugs and stealing. Before being sent to the navy with his brother. Then a few years later got dismissed for starting fights and doing drugs. I wonder what happen. As I was thinking to myself, David come in and scared the shit out me by tapping on the door. "Hey Emma what you up too?" He asked. "Holy shit David you scared me." "Sorry Emma." "Anyways I was just busy checking up on someone." "Oh is it someone we need to be concerned about." "No I don't think so David. I wanted to still thank you for letting Henry sleeping over by you guys last night." "Oh don't worry about it Emma, we love having Henry over, Neal does to." "Ok David. Could you take care of any left-over paper work. I'm gonna go patrolling for my last few hours." "Ok sure thing Emma." And with that I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my squad car. And began my patrol. As I pasted the harbour I saw who I thought was the new guy Killian Jones. I pulled over my car and got out and asked him if he need any help. "Hey aren't you the new guy." I shouted over to him while walking towards him. As soon as he saw who was coming towards him, he smiled a wide grin. "Aye, that I am. Name's Killian Jones. And you are." He asked in a very sexy Irish accent. "I'm Emma Swan, the sheriff. Need any help." "Aye that I do love. Do you know of any jobs the harbour provides." He asked, I blushed a little when he called me love. "Ah yes, I think the harbour master might have something, but try the fishers hut also." I told him. He smiled and thanked me for the help and he was off. I got back into my car and continued what I was doing. When I could finally clock off. It was just two more hours until I had to go pick up Henry so I when to the dinner while I waited.

Ruby had come up to me, seeing that I was staring into space. "Woohoo Emma, anyone home." "Oh sorry Ruby did you asked me something." "Yes I did. One would you like anything and Second what happened." "Okay sure thing Ruby, could I have to plates of lasagne to go, I don't feel like cooking tonight. As for the second thing nothing happened." "Okay I'll get that put in. As for nothing happening as if, I can see it in your face something happened so what was it. Ooh did you run into Killian. What's he like." "Okay fine I did bump into this early today. There's this feeling I can't shake. I haven't cared about guy since Bae. And at the moment the only guy I want in my life is Henry but yet there is feeling about Killian I can't shake off. When I checked his back ground I saw he had a bad life just like I did. Maybe that's why I has this feeling." "OKAY woah girl you got it hard and only after talking to him once WOAH. Well all I can say is go get him girl." And with that she walked off and left me to my thoughts.

As time got closer to the end of the school day. I left the dinner and parked my car in front of the school waiting from Henry to come out with Neal and Mary. As I was waiting, I just kept thinking of Killian. And then I saw Henry come out he said goodbye to Roland, Neal and Mary as I waved to them, he then come running to me. I bend down to pick him up as his ran to me. "Hey there little man. How was your day." "It was fun and so was my night mommy." "Ah yes David told me you were a good boy for him and since it's Friday today. You can just the homework you got and then we can watch movies till we fall asleep okay. How does that sound." "It sounds great mommy." As we got home I sit a glass of orange juice down for Henry while he got started on the little bit of homework he had, while I when to go have a quick shower. When I got back to the living room I saw Henry staring down sadly at his homework. "Hey what's up kid. Why are you sad?" I asked him while I walked up to him. "It's because of the homework we got from Miss Alice." He answered sadly. "What homework kid, let me see." He then showed me a worksheet about family trees. And then I understood why he was sad. He had filled in everything but the Father and Brothers & Sisters spaces. I had told him last year about his grandparents and he also understands as to why he doesn't see them. But I never told him about why he doesn't have a dad or any brothers or sisters. "Oh Henry. I'm sorry kid." "Mommy, why don't I have a daddy. Neal has a daddy and Roland has a daddy?" He asked me. I have to now think as what I was going to tell him. "Well you see Henry your dad. Well he." I decide I was going to tell him the truth now before it could hurt him. "Well Henry you see when I was younger I met your dad while I was on holiday. We really loved each other. Or so I thought. When I told your dad that you were going to be coming along soon. He didn't like that. Truth be told he didn't want you come. So your dad left me at my old house and never came back for us. That's why you don't have a daddy Henry. Do you understand." "Yes mommy I understand. He left like grandma and grandpa did, but also not like them." "Hehe yes that's my boy. You're the only guy in the world for me Henry. Now come finish your homework so that we can go watch movies." Poor Henry couldn't even make it past the first 30 minutes of the first movie. I put off everything and carried him to bed. I tucked him before going to sleep myself. As I fell asleep the last thing I saw before closing my eyes was the deep blue eyes and sexy grin of Killian from this morning chat.

* * *

AN : Thank you for reading if you liked it please give it a review. Hope you guys liked it. Bye for now.


End file.
